


You're a better kind of different

by solanummm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solanummm/pseuds/solanummm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was irritating. She was nails down a blackboard and an alarm at six thirty five am that you don't remember setting and sure as hell don't want. She was a chorus of exasperated sighs in between study buddies, that made Carmilla grin, and invite them over with increasing frequency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a better kind of different

Carmilla was a hot white streak of fury. She was terror and she was rage and she was the shadow lurking out of the corner of your eye, poised to pounce.

The smooth pulsing jugular of a victim, perfectly presented for her to sink her fangs into, sucking blood, the life that she didn't have. Her heart was heavy and stone in her chest, but for the moments of the kill, she was alive, and she was free. This incessant need, this drive for something that was more than a dull hollow ache consumed her - it was like darkness, as if the night had rooted itself in her marrow and dark plants of rage were growing from her bones. She was nothing more than a corpse filled with thorns, and she wanted to hurt anybody that she could touch, tearing at them, ripping away at their bodies so their flesh matched what she felt.

And then there was something different, something new, and although she felt like her heart didn't beat, she realised that didn't mean it didn't work. There was light in her day, and it was brighter than the sun, spilling over her body and making her feel new, a better version of herself.

Her name was Elle and she was a star that shone only for Carmilla, even through the thickest of darkness.

Her smile took over her whole face, it was infectious and it passed onto Carmilla's lips so easily, her laughter stroking her tongue.

So when Elle left her, she thought her heart was long gone.

She thought she'd never feel warmth again.

Until Laura.

She was irritating. She was nails down a blackboard and an alarm at six thirty five am that you don't remember setting and sure as hell don't want. She was a chorus of exasperated sighs in between study buddies, that made Carmilla grin, and invite them over with increasing frequency.

But somehow, in between the arguments, where Laura would screw up her face and wave her arms, and make tormenting her such a delicious game, Carmilla started to warm up to her.

It started small, little touches. A gentle tap on the hand, fingers sliding over shoulders. Standing too close to each other, and not moving away, not shifting when they ended up pressed up against each other.

To Carmilla, Laura changed from a ball of irritance, to the person she loved most. She was courageous to the point of downright stupid, headstrong, and possessed a sense of recklessness that Carmilla ached to solve, but still loved to observe.

She was a cute ball of rage that Carmilla wanted to wrap her arms tight around, nestle her head on her shoulder and never let go. Laura was what made the tiny Silas dorm room a home, rather than just somewhere to spend a mindless year partying and carrying out mother's work.

When she was living - her mortal self - she had feared death. She'd feared the pain, and she'd feared her own unexistance. She couldn't conceptualise it, this idea that she would no longer exist, she'd despised the uncertainty of what came next. As an immortal, she'd loved being free of this trepidation.

But upon leaping into the pit, her mortal fears hadn't come back to her - In what she thought would be her final breath, Laura was her last thought before the darkness took her.

*~*

She woke up to the coppery taste of blood flooding her mouth. The lights were too bright, and the world was a multicoloured blur, overwhelming her senses. Everything ached, like she'd been pulverised and put back together in haste.

She uprighted herself slowly, and painfully, feeling as if she might snap in two.

Laura.

Laura hit her like the waves hit the shore, crashing over one and other to run up the sand.

She could hear her talking, a jumble of words, pouring from her in a ceaseless stream, and Carmilla couldn't find meaning in any of them. All she had was an incessant desire to hold Laura close, because goddamn she'd waited so long for this moment, and she'd almost died before they could have it.

She stood up, and Laura's stream of talking juddered almost to a halt. Carmilla stared down at her, a mix of desperation and adoration, and she saw a shudder run though Laura.

Finally.

Their lips met, and after months of waiting, the kiss was everything Carmilla had dreamt it would be - how Laura's breath caught, how her body felt against her own, the slight brush of her tongue.

It felt like coming home, and Carmilla wanted to stay in that moment forever.


End file.
